Naruto: The Flash
by RushOfficial
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang nampak terlihat biasa saja. Namun menyimpan kekuatan luar biasa di dalamnya. Bagaimana kah kisahnya? Happy Reading!


**Naruto: The Flash**

**. **

Desclaimer: Bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjam.

Warning: Gaje, typo, OC, OOC, bahasa gak baku, dan yang terpenting Gak Suka Gak Usah Baca.

Rate: M

Genre: Action, Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship Romance.

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda yang nampak terlihat biasa saja. Namun menyimpan kekuatan luar biasa di dalamnya. Bagaimana kah kisahnya? Happy Reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sihir, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan istilah itu sekarang, beberapa ribu tahun yang lalu, para ilmuan dan peneliti menemukan sebuah kemampuan tersembunyi yang ada dalam diri manusia, yang kini dinamakanEnergi SihiratauMana.

Ada tujuh jenis Energi Sihir yang mampu dikuasai manusia yaitu.

Pertama, Teleportation Magic.Orang yang mempunyai tipe energi sihir jenis ini, mampu menguasai tahapan - tahapan sihir ruang dan waktu, masing - masing orang juga memiliki cara teleport yang berbeda - beda dan mantra yang berbeda, sihir ini jarang dipakai pada saat pertarungan, karena memerlukan mantra yang lumayan panjang, kecuali jika sudah mencapai level tinggi sihir ini, pengguna Teleportation Magic bisa memperpendek mantra yang digunakan, intinya semakin tinggi level sihir maka semakin singkat mantranya dan itu berlaku untuk semua jenis sihir, bahkan level akhir sihir ini, tidak perlu mantra untuk berteleport.

Kedua,Element Magic. Tipe ini merupakan tipe energi sihir yang paling umum dan paling banyak digunakan dalam pertarungan, karena rata - rata setiap orang memang memilikinya, minimal satu orang memiliki satuElement Magic, Element Magicsendiri terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis seperti Api, Air, Petir, Tanah, Udara dan unsur - unsur alam lain nya, sama sepertiTeleportation Magic, Element Magicjuga mempunyai beberapa tahapan ditiap Element nya, hanya saja Element Magiclebih mudah dikuasai daripada Teleportation Magic.

Ketiga, Healing Magic. Merupakan sihir penyembuh, jenis sihir ini lumayan sulit untuk menguasainya, meskipun tidak sesulitTeleportation Magic, Healing Magicjuga jarang dipakai pada pertarungan, jenis sihir yang sulit dikuasai memang jarang dipakai didalam pertarungan namun jenis sihir ini sangat berguna untuk penyembuhan, jika pengguna Healing Magic mampu menguasai sampai level akhir maka pengguna Healing Magic akan abadi.

Keempat,Body Magic. Jenis sihir ini merupakan jenis sihir tubuh untuk memperkuat serangan dan pertahanan fisik, lumayan mudah untuk menguasainya, namun jarang orang yang memilikinya, dan pengguna yang sudah mencapai level tinggi sihir ini tubuhnya itu tidak dapat dilukai bahkan oleh senjata api sekalipun

.

Kelima, Heredity Magic. Jenis sihir ini merupakan sebuah sihir genetik yang diwariskan pada seseorang yang berada pada satu garis keturunan.Sebagai contoh adalah Sharingan yang hanya dapat dimiliki oleh seseorang keturunan klan Uchiha. Atau Byakugan yang hanya dimiliki oleh seseorang keturunan klan Hyuga. Dan masih banyak lagi tipe Heredity Magic yang lain.

Keenam, Transformation Magic. Jenis sihir ini memiliki kekuatan yang umumnya dapat berubah jadi hewan. Jadi, tipe ini dapat berubah bentuk menjadi berbagai jenis hewan dengan kekuatan masing-masing. Trasformation Magic juga dikenal mempunyai kekuatan fisik dan stamina yang kuat.

Terakhir, Magic Maker. Jenis sihir ini merupakan jenis yang paling lemah diantara keenam lain nya, jenis sihir ini sebenarnya unik, karena bisa membuat sesuatu benda dari ketiadaan, namun meskipun begitu sangat sulit untuk menguasainya bahkan lebih sulit daripada Teleportation Magic, dan juga sangat jarang orang yang memiliki jenis sihir ini.

Bertahun - tahun bereksperimen dengan kekuatan tersebut, akhirnya beberapa negara dibelahan dunia mulai mengkonfirmasi dan mengesahkan penggunaan sihir didepan umum, namun karena banyaknya tingkat penyalahgunaan penggunaan sihir oleh orang - orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, akhirnya beberapa negara memutuskan untuk melarang penggunaan sihir secara terang - terangan dimuka umum.

Beberapa puluh tahun kemudian, beberapa negara besar seperti Amerika, Jepang, Inggris dan Korea Selatan mulai membangun sebuah sekolah khusus untuk paraMagic User.

**. **

**.**

**. **

**_Konoha Magic Akademy-_**

Konoha Magic Academy, Academy Elit yang menjadi tempat terciptanya banyak sekali Wizard dan Knight ternama yang berada di Jepang, sekolah dengan tingkat ujian masuk tinggi ini hanya menerima mereka yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, tercerdas dari yang tercerdas, dengan sistem ketat dalam keamanan dan pendidikan Academy ini merupakan yang terbaik.

Academy ini dipimpin oleh seorang Wizard terkenal bernama Senju Tsunade. Wanita yang diberik julukan sebagai [Immortal Wizard, bukan tanpa alasan ia mendapatkan julukan itu, salah satu kemampuan Senju Tsunade [Souzou Saisei] sebuah magic yang membuat Tsunade dapat menyembuhkan luka separah apapun yang ia terima, selama ia masih bisa mengaktifkan [Souzou Saisei].

Tidak hanya kepala sekolahnya saja namun Wakil kepala sekolahnya juga merupakan seorang Knight yang tak kalah terkenal dari Tsunade. Jiraiya merupakan Knight terkuat yang berada di Jepang dan salah satu Knight terkuat di dunia. Pengalaman, serta kekuatannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Selain Jiraiya dan Tsunade, disekolah ini ada satu ilmuwan yang terkenal, ia merupakan seorang Wizard yang terkenal sama seperti Tsunade dan Jiraiya, ia adalah Orochimaru, ia merupakan seorang Ilmuan yang dihormati diseluruh dunia karena menemukan Potion-potion hasil ciptaannya.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, dan Orochimaru, mereka merupakan legenda hebat serta mereka juga merupakan murid langsung dari Wizard Ternama, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Atau dikenal juga sebagai [The Professor] manusia yang melegenda karena menjadi manusia terkuat didunia pada masanya.

**. **

Setelah memakan waktu hampir 15 menit mencari tempat ujian. Remaja bersurai merah itu lalu mengalihkan maniknya kearah sebuah pengumuman besar yang tertempel didinding. Ia lalu membaca dengan seksama apa saja informasi yang tertera disana.

**INFORMASI UJIAN**

Syarat wajib yang harus dimiliki peserta :

1\. Berusia lebih dari 16 tahun

2\. Sudah menguasai Energi Sihir atau Mana

3\. Membayar biaya masuk sebesar $50 (50 Dollar)

Hal-hal yang akan diuji dalam ujian sihir :

1\. Tes tertulis

2\. Duel satu lawan satu melawan salah satu peserta.

"Hmm... Ternyata persyaratannya tidak begitu sulit dan juga hanya dua yang akan diujikan. Aku rasa ini akan mudah..." Pikir remaja itu dalam hati.

**. **

**SKIP TIME... **

Setelah melakukan pembayaran administrasi untuk masuk dan ujian tahap pertama sudah selesai, dan ada banyak peserta yang tidak lulus diujian tahap pertama. Lalu semua peserta yang lulus digiring ke tengah lapangan yang sangat luas. Mereka semua memandang takjub, karena luasnya lapangan itu dan dipinggir lapangan itu ada tribun penonton. Tidak hanya itu, di tempat duduk khusus terlihat seorang wanita dan dua orang laki-laki duduk dan ada beberapa guru lain yang ikut menyaksikan ujian tahap kedua ini.

"Selamat karena sudah lulus diujian tahap pertama. Kami bertiga adalah pengawas ujian tahap kedua. Namaku adalah Yamato. Dan dia adalah Hatake Kakashi. Lalu terakhir, Ajuka Beelzebub". Jelas orang bernama Yamato kepada seluruh peserta.

"Baiklah, tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi. Pertama... Sebelum ujian dimulaikalian harus menunggu nama kalian diacak di layar monitor itu". Kali ini yang berbicara adalah Ajuka.

Semua peserta lalu memperhatikan layar monitor yang terus mengacak nama-nama peserta, setelah terhenti ada dua nama yang harus berduel.

Ajuka yang melihat layar monitor itu langsung berseru "Pertandingan pertama Yuuto Kiba Vs Jirobo, bagi peserta lain silahkan meninggalkan lapangan dan tunggu di tribun penonton yang sudah disediakan".

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Ajuka barusan, pemuda rambut merah itu langsung menuju tempat duduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa peserta lewat sejak pertarungan pertama tadi.

'Uzumaki Naruto Vs Freed Sellzen'

Pemuda berambut merah acak-acakan itu menatap layar monitor itu dengan malas dan langsung berdiri, lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan ujian. Para peserta yang duduk di tribun menoleh ke arah Naruto ada juga yang menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cuek dan turun ke lapangan. Sementara di tempat peserta seorang pria berambut emo yang berada di tempat duduk nya ikut memperhatikan langkahnya.

'Uzumaki Naruto..?' Tanya pria tersebut dalam hati.

Dan di arena pertarungan, lawannya sudah menunggu terlihat wajah nya kini menahan kesal, dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Lama sekali, apa kau bosan hidup? Hah!". Teriak pemuda dengan rambut putih pendek dengan bola mata merah itu.

Naruto hanya cuek saat mendengar ucapan orang yang bernama Freed itu, lalu ia menatap Kakashi yang saat ini menjadi wasit. Kakashi yang paham tatapan Naruto barusan lalu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Baiklah, apakah kalian berdua siap?". Tanya Kakashi pada kedua peserta, dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya.

"HAJIME!"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba Kakashi barusan Freed langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, tidak lupa dia juga mencabut pedang dari sarungnya. Naruto yang melihat Freed menuju kearahnya dengan cepat dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil berwarna kuning di telapak tangan kanannya.

TRANGGG

Bunyi dua senjata berbeda berbenturan bergema ditengah lapangan itu, Naruto mendorong Freed dan melakukan tebasan cepat namun Freed berhasil menahannya, Freed menatap datar Naruto.

"Tidak buruk".

"Terima kasih".

Setelah mengatakan itu keduanya langsung melompat dan menjaga jarak dari musuh masing-masing, keduanya melirik dengan tatapan tajam, dan sedetik kemudian Naruto yang ingin cepat menyelesaikan ujian ini langsung melempar Kunai Cabang Tiga itu kearah Freed.

"Mainan seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa melukaiku". Remeh Freed sambil memiringkan kepalanya menghindari lesatan Kunai itu, sementara Naruto hanya menyeringai, ia lalu menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah dari tempatnya.

SRIINGGG

"A-apa cepat seka-!".

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Freed langsung terdiam karena saat ini Naruto telah berada dibelakangnya sambil menodongkan pistol yang entah dia dapat darimana kearah kepala Freed.

"Menyerah?". Tanya Naruto datar.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin k-kau secepat itu?". Tanya Freed gagap.

"Itu tidak penting..."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah..."

Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam langsung tersadar, ia langsung mengumumkan pemenang pertandingan ini. "Pemenangnya Uzumaki Naruto..."

Setelah Kakashi selesai mengumumkan hasil pertandingan barusan, terlihat saat ini pistol yang dipegang Naruto terurai menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya kuning lalu menghilang. Sementara di tribun penonton saat ini para peserta memandang takjub kearah Naruto.

-Ditempat duduk khusus

"Teleportation Magic, kah". Gumam perempuan bersurai kuning pucat panjang.

"Kau benar Tsunade, sangat jarang orang menguasai Teleportation Magic sampai level tinggi seperti itu apalagi di usia muda sepertinya". Balas seorang pria rambut putih panjang. "Dan juga, sihir apa yang dia gunakan. Dia bisa menciptakan pistol dari Mana nya..." Sambungnya

"Menarik, kurasa angkatan tahun ini Akademy ini mempunyai murid-murid yang mengerikan..."

"Orochimaru benar. Uchiha Sasuke, seorangWizardjenius dari sebuah klan terkemuka diJepang,Klan Uchiha. Sairaorg Bael, dia telah mencapai level tinggi Body Magic dan mempunyai Sacred Gear Regulus Nemea dalam tubuhnya. Lalu ada Hyoudou Issei, Sang Kaisar Naga Merah. Dan masih banyak lagi siswa lainnya, hahh kurasa untuk tiga tahun ke depan kita tidak dapat terlalu banyak bersantai". Kata Tsunade atau kepala sekolah Akademy ini sambil menghela nafas.

Apa itu Sacred Gear? Sacred Gear adalah artifak yang dibuat oleh peneliti paling jenius dimasa lalu kemudian diberikan kepada manusia secara acak, Sacred Gear juga bisa memilih tuannya sendiri. Sacred Gear sendiri hanya ada 13 di dunia dan memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda-beda.

Selain Sacred Gear, ada juga senjata lain yang tidak kalah hebatnya yaitu, Teigu. Teiguadalah senjata yang sangat kuat dan misterius. Teigu dibuat oleh Kaisar Sihir pertama Jepang untuk memperkuat kekuatan dan pertahanan Negara pada masa lampau. Ada 48 Teigu yang dibuat oleh Kaisar Sihir pertama Jepang yang masing-masing Teigu memiliki kekuatan khusus, namun sampai saat ini hampir setengahnya sudah hilang dan hancur dalam perang saudara sekitar 250 tahun yang lalu.Sama seperti Sacred Gear tidak semua orang dapat menggunakan Teigu, hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kecocokan saja yang bisa menggunakannya. Teigu sendiri hanya ada di negara Jepang saja, tidak seperti Sacred Gear yang mungkin tersebar ke seluruh penjuru bumi.

SKIP TIME SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN...

Disinilah dia berada, disalah satu kamar Asrama Putra. Sedangkan untuk fasilitas, Naruto akui fasilitas disini lumayan berkelas untuk ukuran Akademy, tapi mengingat Konoha Magic Akademy merupakan sekolah sihir terbesar di Jepang, menurutnya itu wajar-wajar saja.

Naruto melirik dua teman sekamarnya, yang satu sedang bermalas-malasan, dan yang satu lagi sedang sibuk membereskan alat-alat miliknya.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah siap?". Tanya salah satu teman sekamar Naruto yang sedang membereskan alat-alat keperluan miliknya, orang tersebut mempunyai gaya rambut bob hitam, mata bulat dan alis tebal menjadi ciri khas orang tersebut, seragam khas KMA dengan blazer warna hitam juga sudah dipakainya, dia adalah Kirigaya Kazuto atau yang lebih DIKENAL dengan nama Kirito.

"Tentu saja...". Balas Naruto singkat yang kini juga memakai seragam yang sama seperti Kirito, dia lalu melirik kearah orang yang saat ini sedang bermalas-malasan "Cepatlah Shikamaru, apa kau ingin diceramahi Ibiki-sensei karena terlambat". Sambung Naruto.

"Ck, merepotkan..."

**To Be Continued... **

Halo semuanya!!! Salam kenal dari saya, RushOfficial.

Saya author baru disini. Ku harap Reader dan Senpai mau memberikan pengarahan padaku yang Newbie ini.

Lanjut? Jangan lupa Review nya yaa!!

See u...


End file.
